


A Warriors Heart

by RavenValentino



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Marvel Norse Lore, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino
Summary: A soldier and her army tend the festivities of Asgard. She trains her army hard therefore allowing them to enjoy themselves that one night before continuing the next day. Her stay in Asgard elongates as she is promoted to General and becomes a personal guard to the God of thunder himself.





	1. Chapter 1

My army and I were welcomed into Asgard by the allfather Odin, my hand resting on the hilt of the blade; I walked behind my men as they piled into the hall. They were cheering and joking around; I stopped at a pillar and leant against it watching the festivities. I never was one for merry making; I was always training and training hard. When I thought no one was looking or would notice, I slipped away and walked the dim hall heading to the training grounds, I knew my way around the palace, I was bought up here. Im a proud born Asgardian but as soon as I could fight with a sword the army took me on. 

I finally reach the quiet training grounds, the sad shredded flags still flap in the cold night breeze. I threw off my cloak and my heavy mail armor, I fought in nothing more than just leather under shirt, and it gave me more mobility. I took my sword from its scabbard and began to swing at the dummy. I lunged and parried away as if it were attacking, just as I was about disengage from my target after swinging at it, I feel a hand on mine, I turn back to see the blue eyed, long blonde haired prince of Asgard. "You need to grip the hilt tighter and lift your sword higher!" He exclaimed showing me the action, his hand gently clasped over mine, even though I had leather gloves on his hands were very warm. 

He then let go watching me. "May I ask captain?" He said sitting behind me on a wooden platform. I turn to him, my blade still. 

"What troubles you sire?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

"Why don't you join the festivities, after all it is for all the armies and allies of Asgard?" He answered getting up and walking closer to me, he stood behind me, and I could feel his hot breath tingling the back of neck, his beard lightly grazing my flesh. 

"Because I like to stay on top form." I replied throwing my elbow back into his stomach, winding him, he gasped and buckled over backing away. I just sheathed my sword and walked away leaving the prince to catch his breath. I walk back inside and see Loki leaning on the threshold of the door watching his brother gasp for breath. 

"Nicely done!" he exclaims nodding to me. I just nod and walk back inside,  walk to my armies table and take up a flagon of mead I lift it to Odin, I nod a toast and then chug it back everyone joining me. The hall silenced except for the sound of everyone drinking from their flagons or drinking horns. Im amongst the first to throw their flagon down, I wipe my mouth with the cuff of my jacket, my eyes flick over to the door where I see the blonde haired prince wandering back inside, somewhat slumped over and an arm across his stomach. I look to Odin who looks between us and only lets out a jolly chuckle. 

The night soon drew to a close but my men wanted to continue drinking so I allowed it, but only for tonight. Tomorrow it was training. I walked to my chambers but to find Loki outside. My hand leapt to the ivory hilt of my blade. "Captain Im not here to hurt you." He said resting his hand over mine. 

"You mean trick me?" I inquired. 

"Or that." He said, tucking a strand of long black hair behind his ear.

I turned losing my patience. "Then what do you want?" I inquired spitting my words with venom. 

"I need your help." He said closing the gap between us. 

"You! Wait the trickster is coming to me for help?" I smirked; this was unusually amusing to me. He looked down at his boots. 

"Yes." He answered his eyes never rising to meet mine.

"What is it you need?" I asked. 

"I need the blood of the lava serpent." He said, I was about to unlock my door but I paused. 

"You need what?" I replied turning back to him again, my face contorting into confusion.

"It's a powerful substance and I was tinkering with the Asgardian weapons and I believe I can improve them!" He exclaimed with a rather proud smile on his face.

"Loki the weapons are fine. Geez I helped your brother construct the majority of them during one summer." I reminded him. "Besides if I went it would be a suicide mission." I paused as realization hit me."You are trying to get me out of the palace, another guard who can sniff out your plans!" I snarled. Loki now looked scared. 

"That's not true." He said. 

"Loki I can see through you, I always have." I answered. He grabbed both my wrists and pinned them to the wall with one hand, while with the other he took my sword from my scabbard and threw it down the hall, I was about to call out but he covered my mouth. 

"How can you think so lowly of me?" He asked, I looked into his eyes and I was sure I could see hurt. I had actually hurt Loki; this was a first for him. "I would never do such a thing." He added. I bit his finger then using my strength I broke his grip on my hands, then I gave Loki a right hook in the jaw, he stumbled back like his brother in the training grounds. 

"Just remember who protects you." I snarled and walked into my room. 

I heard him laugh a little outside; I rested one hand on the door knob and the other on the wood of the door. I waited till he walked away. I turned on my heel and collapsed into the chair by the fire where I took my trusty blade out, I began to clean and sharpen it. Before long I fell asleep. I wake up to the clang of my sword as it must have slipped from my grip. I wake with a start; it takes me a few moments to realize where I am. I look around the room, I wasn't outside, and no war was being fought. I was safe. I watched the fires flames dance in the hearth till dawn made its self present. 

Another day has arrived and another day to get myself in to top form.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was out in the training grounds, I walked the rows of men critiquing them all in turn. I saw Thor watching from a balcony in the palace. "Have you come to watch or have you come to train!" I yelled up to him. 

"Neither, I have come to admire." He yelled back, I turned away just in time so he couldn't see me blush. I giggled to myself before beginning to spar with one of my men. He grabbed me by my loose long black hair, twisting it around his hand, I cried out and then he threw me to the ground, I dropped to my stomach hard, he rested a boot on my back, his hand still intertwined in my hair. "I think our captain is losing their touch." He said letting go. I pushed myself to my feet and felt crimson running down my face, I wiped it away and got ready for another blow.  

Just as I was about to go and spar again someone grabbed my hand, I turned and it was Thor. "Allow me." He said turning my back to him, I was a little confused till I felt him drag his fingers through my hair and then tie it off with a leather tie. "Now you can fight fair!" He exclaimed he pushed me into my opponent. I kicked my opponent back, he pushed himself off the ground, he ran at me, I threw my weapons away and reached my arms for him, he gripped my waist and pushed me to the ground. He knelt either used of me and begin to punch me repeatedly. 

"If you hadn't enlisted me into the army my family would still have been alive!" He exclaimed. 

"What?" I asked before he punched me again. He wrapped his hands around my throat till I was wheezing. 

"I was told last night that my family had been murdered because I wasn't there to protect them!" He snarled.

"That was not my fault!" I cried. I managed to get my knee up and kicked him in the back, he fell to the ground so now I knelt either side of him, I pinned his arms down, I looked up as Thor watched us and was ready to leap in if need be. "You signed the form, you agreed to leave your home!" I snarled. He broke my grip lunched me in the face, and hen stabbed me in the side. 

"Gilda!" Thor cried out, I grabbed the hilt of the blade, and ripped it,out of my side, I made no sound and then stabbed the soldier, he gurgled and died. I pushed myself off, my hand rested over my wound, blood slipping through my fingers like red lace. "Let me help you." Thor offered reaching a hand towards me. 

"I'm okay, it's nothing." I said attempting to hide the pain. I walked up,to the wooden platform in front the training ground. "Everyone is dismissed." I wheezes and then walked inside, Thor tailing me. I leant my hand onto a golden column I needed to take a break. Thor was behind me. 

"Gilda please let me help you." He offered. 

"Thor I've had worse." I answered and walking to my chambers but finding myself stumbling all over the place. Loki was there once again outside. "W. . . What do you want?" I asked. 

"I just wanted to pay our captain a visit." He smiled which soon dropped after he noticed the blood leaking from my side. "Gilda what happened?" He asked. 

"It was nothing." I said opening my door and shuffling inside and then closed it in front of his face. I unstrapped my armour and threw it to the floor. I tore my leather vest and noticed it wasn't too deep but just enough to cause pain, I filled a gold bowl with water and then grabbed a cloth and began to clean the wound. After I took out three crystals, one green, one pink and one purple, I then crushed them into a powder, I mixed it with water turned it into a paste and then smother my wound in it, I then wrapped a bandage around my torso and waited for the crystals to work. 

I sat in my chair by the fire place relaxing, when I heard the door open. I turned and there stood two guards. "Gilda Frostmane, the allfather wishes to see you." One said, I nodded and stood up. 

"Wait outside, I'm not decent!" I exclaimed with a scowl, they both filtered outside closing the door behind them, I pulled on my armour and walked to the hall being accompanied by guards. Thor and Loki stood on either side of their father. Everyone in the hall staring at me, I knelt before him. 

"Gilda I heard you killed a fellow Asgardian today, on what grounds?" He asked. 

"Self defence." Thor spoke up. 

"Silence!" He demanded, banging the end of his stuff against the marble floor. 

"Thor is correct." I replied. "A captain must always show discipline to her soldiers." I said. 

"That is indeed correct, I see you haven't forgotten everything I taught you." Odin said.   
"Enough with the unpleasantries, I wish to promote you." He said. 

"Promote me?" I asked. 

"Yes, you are to become a general and for my son, Thors own personal guard." He announced with a smile. I was speechless for a few seconds. 

"Your majesty that's a very important role!" I exclaimed. 

"Indeed and one I feel that you can uphold." He said. 

"What about my army?" I inquired. 

"Scourge shall be taking over." He answered. 

"Thank you your majesty." I smiled a little overwhelmed. 

"Now we feast." He said. The hall soon turned into a rowdy place followed with food and wine. I sat with Thor he began to ask me questions not that he would remember he was so drunk. 

"Now if you could ride a slepinir would you or would you ride a normal horse?" He asked. 

"Most definitely a slepinir. I rode one into battle once." I began but Thor cut me off. 

"Did it trip, most of them do." He said filling his cup with more mead. 

"No it was fine actually." I replied, Loki caught my eye he was staring longingly over at us. "Excuse me." I said walking over to the table in the corner, Thor didn't even notice my absence. Loki looked up from the table to me. "What's wrong?" I asked. 

"It's just Thor always gets the protection, what about me?" He whined, his hand reaching for mine. 

"Loki it just proves you're strong and that you can protect yourself." I told him, hoping my words were comforting. 

"You see your brother has been entrusted on a dangerous journey to slay a foe of yours, to stop Ragnarok and with my help I can help him succeed at it, I have far more experience in combat than you two put together." I explained and I sat down next to him, he offered me a flagon of mead which I took, we crashed our cups together and then drank together. I slammed mine down first, he looked at me with surprise. 

"How?" He asked. 

"Oh you know that's what you get from being in an army!" I exclaimed smiling, but my smile dropped as I saw Thor was approaching us.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're supposed to be at my side not his!" He exclaimed. 

"Thor, you're drunk calm down. I only came over here for a chat." I replied. 

"I hope that's all!" He said. We then walked back to his table, where I sat next to him and his friends. 

"Its okay he can get a little jealous." One said. 

"So I have noticed." I commented.

I withdrew from the festivities prematurely I was a little tired to say the least, as soon as I reached my chambers I took off my armour, allowing it to fall to the ground. There was a knock on the door, so I answered it, there stood a rather drunk god of Thunder. He barged past me and straight into my room. "Come in why don't you!" I sighed. "What do you want?" I said crossing my arms over my torso. He turned to me causing his red cape to float around him.

"Its how you look at Loki!" He exclaimed. 

"Sorry?!" I exclaimed a little confused. 

"You like him!" He said a little paranoid. 

"Please,that is none of your business!" I replied. I opened my door. "Out now!" I snarled. 

"No not till you confess." He said lifting his head high. 

"Now!" I yelled reaching for my blade behind my door. 

"Put the blade down." He slurred as he began to back away.

"Not until you get out!" I snarled, he had really tried my patience. He walked around me, then walked to the door and walked into the hall, then I slammed the door in his face before he could say anymore. 

I couldn't believe the nerve of that man when he was drunk! I paced the room unable to sleep after that sudden outburst, but as the clock chimed in the courtyard I decided it was time.I lay down on my silk lavish sheets, I find my eyes shutting slowly till finally I fell into a deep sleep.

The morning couldn't have come quick enough. I awoke to the ravens cawing loudly, and the bells tolling a normal occurrence, waking everyone in Asgard. I arose washed the sleep from my being and then walked to the training field it was completely empty, not a soul. My men must have been too hung over. I was about to draw my sword when someone restrained my arm. I turned and saw it was Loki. 

"What?" I asked. 

"Its a Sunday, we don't train." He said to me. 

"You might not but I do." I answered snatching my arm away. 

"Don't make me do this." He said. 

"Do what?" I asked, before I knew what happened, he rested his fingers on my forehead and whispered the word 'sleep' and I blacked out. I dont wake entirely but I wake a little, turns out Thor is carrying me and he is having words with his brother. 

"Why did you have to put her to sleep, it would have just been easier to ask her to join me!" He exclaimed in a hushed tone. 

"Shes stubborn that's why and you know she doesn't like earth." Loki said. 

'What was going?' I asked myself. Before I got anymore answers, once again I blacked out. I wake up a few hours after and find myself in a strange room. My armour gone and um dressed in black trousers, a black tank top and my long hair loose,I sit up realising I'm on a bed. I groan a little catching Thors attention. 

"Gilda are you okay?" He asked. 

"Fine." I answered running a hand down my face. "Where are we?" I asked. 

"Earth." He said quietly. 

"You have bought me to earth!" I exclaimed with venom. "Take me home!" I demanded. 

"No, now you see er being my personal guard you follow me where ever I go." He reminded me. 

"Fine, what's our purpose here?" I asked sighing. 

"Well I have heard that the infity stone is locked in a thing the humans call a museum." His voice seems to stumble over the words. 

"Museums yes!" I yelled showing I was losing my patience. 

"We need to retrieve it before it falls into the hands of evil." He told me. 

"Okay. . .? And im here because?" I asked. 

"To protect me in case anything bad happens." He answered. 

"So what youre telling me is that im not just your guard but im also your babysitter?" I asked. 

"Yes." He nodded causing  a strand of gold to fall into his eyes. I walked over to him, I sat astride his legs and then pressed myself up against him, our lips lingering, he was ready to kiss me but I slipped my hand into his jacket pocket and stole the hotel key. I then pulled myself off, he whined like a hurt dog while I just laughed to myself and walked out into the street. 

I wasn't sure which way, I felt naked without my sword and armour, Thor then joined me. "See you need me after all." He spoke proudly. 

"Yes." I sighed. He then pecked my cheek quickly and then ran off laughing to himself. "You really are cheeky god of thunder!" I yelled running after him knocking a few people over, I never really cared for mortals especially when they were in the way of Thor and I.  We soon slowed down as we reached a park with a fountain in the middle, I then decided to trip him up and push him in but he grabbed my am and took me with him. "Thor!" I cried attempting to pull away but we both went under, but he dropped his hammer as we fell in, when he went to retrieve it was gone. 

"Gilda! My hammer its gone!" He exclaimed looking at me with concern. 

"I'm sure you just dropped it in the fountain." I told him reassuringly. I to began to frantically search, he was in fact right. His hammer no where in sight. I to began to panic, we leapt out of the fountain and began to search the area, but it wasn't there.  Till I felt someone poke me in the back with the end of the umbrella that was in fact Thors hammer. 

"God of Thunder why do you bring a General here, is there danger I  do not know about?" He asked. I turned seeing it was Doctor Strange, I had met him a while back. 

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" I asked turning to him with my arms still raised. 

"Gilda?" He asked slightly surprised. "I was told you were killed in the war against the ice giants!" He exclaimed. 

"No I survived just missing for a few days." I answered slowly putting my arms down. 

"Yes enough of the pleasantries, now give me by Mjolnir. " Thor demanded. 

"Be careful what you do with it next time!" He exclaimed and handed it back. "So is there danger?" He asked again. 

"No, we're just here on a little tip, Thor wished to show me the world." I lied, he didn't need to know our business. He then left us alone standing there.  

"Now which museum are we headed?" I asked. 

"Geology I suppose." He answered.


	4. Chapter 4

We had to stop and ask so many humans where the geology museum was located, we weren't from earth how were we supposed to know.  
Many women blushed as they looked at Thor,while I sighed and rolled my eyes. We soon found the museum, it was drab and boring looking. 

"This is it? This is the place where humans come to look at rocks?" I asked. 

"Yes." He nodded. So I bolted inside with Thor on my heels but as we walked in we came to a halt as we were once again stared at. 

I walked up to a woman at a desk. "Hi where's the infinity stone?" I asked. 

"Im sorry but I don't know what you're talking about!" She exclaimed. 

"You know the purple stone that destroys world's?" Thor spoke up. 

"I'll just ask." She said, she picked up a phone, she smiled at us and before we knew what was happening we were kicked out of the museum. 

"Oh nice going blondie!" I yelled storming off. 

"Hey you wait there Gilda!" He exclaimed pointing his finger at me and following me. "I wasn't the one asking out right about an infinity stone!" He yelled. Thor grabbed my arm. 

"Let go im warning you!" I snarled. 

"Or what?" He asked. I lifted my knee and sprained his arm. He cried out and then punched me in the jaw, so I head butted him and kicked him in the stomach, I could hear sirens but ignored them. He grabbed me around my waist and pushed me to the floor. Suddenly we were restrained by police. 

"Unhand me!" He yelled struggling against them, I only sent my telepathic thoughts up to the guardian of the portal, we were retrieved immediately and we're bought back to Asgard. We were both in our armour now, and he had his hammer while I had my blade which I sheathed and stormed off to the palace. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve as blood dribbled from it. "Gilda wait!" He called.

"Leave me alone you don't treat a guard in such a manner!" I yelled.

"Please im sorry!" He exclaimed attempting to grab my cloak but I unclipped it before he could so he caught it in his arm. Just as I reached the gates a spear was thrust into my side and I was surrounded by undead soldiers. I dropped to my knees,Thor behind me.

"Hella!" He exclaimed. Before I knew what was happening a giant wolf attacked me, it clawed me and bit me I soon lost my balance and was cast off the bridge, Thor narrowly following, I travel through an unknown portal and hit the ground hard I cry out, now only feeling the pain as blood leaks from my being and I wrench the spear out of my side, my screams alerting Thor to where I was.

He hurried over, I was bleeding and frightened. I looked around the best I could to notice we were in some rubbish tip. Thor helped me off the ground and picked me up in his arms, my head falling against his chest. We headed to the city, Thor whispering to me the whole time reassuring me, I was still bleeding profusely. My eyes felt heavy."Gilda! Gilda!" He repeated but I soon passed out 

A few hours later. . .

I wake up in some kind of red and white room, im laid on a bed. A hand grips mine and I give it a weak squeeze. "Gilda?" The voice asked. I open my eyes immediately and there sits my blonde haired god. "Gilda I am sorry." He said kissing my head. 

"Thor it's okay." I said.

"Oh the little war hero is awake." An unfamiliar voice said. 

I look up and see a richly dressed man walking towards us. "I am the Grand Master, welcome to my world, you and your partner here are competitors, this is your holding area." He said. "You both belong to me." He added. 

I tried sitting up but winced in pain. "Woah take it easy." The Grand Master said. I looked to Thor and ran a finger down his face staring up at him but before I could say anything to him, I was given a shot of painkillers that made me woozy. 

"I'll be here when you wake up." Thor told me softly, resting my hand against his cheek. I wake up to warmth, Thor is cuddled up next to me but I pull away and end up falling on to the ground. But im suddenly startled by a big green creature staring at me in just a towel. 

"Erm. . ." Is all I can say. Thor wakes up, his long golden mane a mess and realises that im awake, he sees us and leaps up. 

"Gilda meet Hulk." He introduced us. The Hulk offered me a finger to shake which I did slowly. He notices the stitches on my body. "You're hurt!" He says. 

"Was." I smiled. Thor then stood in between us. 

"Now you look after her while she's here." Thor told him. 

"I will." He answered looking at me with a kind, gentle smle. He soon left us and went to train.Thor stood at the window with me.

"We'll get Hella!" He exclaimed.

"She's too powerful for us alone." I reminded him.

"I know and that's why we need help.

"Where do you think we're getting the help from?" He asked. 

"I have a few connections." I smiled throwing a long lock of raven over my shoulder, a sea of black falling to my knees, as my braid has been untied. 

"Connections?" Thor asked looking back at me. 

"I am in alliance with many other beings across the universe." I smiled to myself. 

"Such as?" He asked. 

"Well the Lupinians for a start." I began but Thor interrupted me. 

"And can you get in touch with these people?" He asked. 

"I can try." I said walking over to the bed crossing my legs over, closed my eyes and began to say their leaders name over and over awaiting a response.


	5. Chapter 5

Unfortunately  i got no answer. "It's useless." I said looking at Thor. 

"You, Gilda, you fight now!" A guard yelled at me. I turned to Thor and showed him I was scared. 

"You'll be fine." He told me. 

"I hope you're right." I said walking away, but he gave me a quick kiss but I was dragged away before he could make it more passionate. I was buckled into unfamiliar armour that covered my whole body and was like wearing alligator skin but made of metal. I wielded two swords, while my opponent was the hulk. I knew he was going to crush me. I looked up and see Loki in the booth with the Grand Master, he looked at me with concern and I gave him the same glance I did Thor. 

The hulk ran at me and threw me against a wall, I didn't retaliate. He just kept pounding my body into the floor with his fists. Thor was watching with the rest of the gladiators and I noticed Loki was standing up and walked closer to the glass watching me. I heard them both yell over and over again, "Fight! Get up and fight." They kept yelling this till I felt my eyes change to Amber, and a great strength washed over me, I grabbed the Hulks fist and pushed it away before pushing him away. 

He looked at me very surprised, I began to walk closer to him. I then jumped up to his height and gave him an upper cut to his jaw, he stumbled back, I kicked his legs out from under him and then threw him into the wall, but he grabbed me by my cloak and pulled me back where he smacked me into the ground repeatedly. When he let go I staggered up and my armour was shattered and falling off. I then summoned my power and grabbed the hulk by the throat and began to choke the life out of him. 

But before I could be electrocuted as I saw the Grand Master holding the button, I ripped it out not even squealing as blood ran down my neck, and I then pushed it into the hulks neck and he received the shocks instead. I was victorious and the winner. The Grand Master yelled and cursed. He then accused me of cheating. "I don't think so!" I yelled. Even Loki looked surprised, and I could hear Thor yelling. Guards rushed out and surrounded me. 

I noticed footage was being played back and it showed clearly I didn't, the guards backed off and was crowned as the winner. I soon return the holding area and throw down my weapons, Thor soon joins me. I push him up to the nearest wall and begin to kiss him passionately, now only realising that my eyes were still amber, I blinked and they returned to their normal colour, I then pulled away. "What?" He asked watching me walk away. 

 

"Nothing." I blush and walk back to the window. "That power, I felt strong I felt invincible." I told him. 

 

"It was a power we knew you had, you just had to unlock it." He says walking closer and resting his hands on my shoulders where he began to gently push his thumbs into my tight muscle. "You did well." He said then kissing the back of my neck, his hot breath making my skin tingle.

 

"Hulk could have done worse." I said sitting down, running my fingers over my braided hair, and loosening it.

"But he didn't, but you got some nice moves." He told me. 

"Who trained you?" He asked. 

"A combination of people, you, you're father and Loki." I replied naming the top three. 

"Well I did do a good job, but I don't think you could take me in a fight." He commented.   
"Shut up." I said giving him a gentle nudge in the arm. He soon sat down next to me, and rested a great calloused hand onto my knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. I rested my head in my hands. 

"What's wrong?" He asks a little concerned.

"Nothing, I just miss home and my army." I replied. He now rested his hand on my back a gently dragged it up and down. 

"We'll get home before you know it." He said wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his side, and kissing my head. "You're shaking." He commented. 

"Excess adrenaline, always got it after battle." I replied. I found myself lifting my feet onto the remainder of the couch Thor now leant back and allowed me to rest on his chest, his strong heart thudding loudly in his chest, it comforted me, I soon fell asleep. 

A few hours later. . . 

I find myself waking up alone, the sofa empty. I sat up with a start pulling on my boots. I walk to the entrance but its been blocked with lasers. I look out my window and I can see the arena and I can see Thor fighting Hulk. I rest my hand on the cold glass as concern paints my figure. I witness him now using his new found  power, but is electrocuted before he can. I bang against the glass as well as kicking it. "That's not fair you cheating son of a. . ." I'm soon cut off as a guard drags Thor back into the room and throws him down on the bed. His long blonde hair tangled with sweat, his limbs tired. 

I took a rag from the table and filled a bowl of water and then sat on the bed with him.  I dabbed his wounds, cleaning them. I was being delicate and gentle. The whole time he remained passed out, I stroked a hand through his hair gently moving it away from his face. I cleaned up the cloth  and the bowl of water and sat back on one of the couches and began to clean and sharpen my weapons. I heard a loud moan escape from Thor, so I immediately got up and rested a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. 

"Gilda?" He asked.

"I'm here." I replied, leaning down to kiss him. 

"I failed. My father would be rolling in his grave." He said. 

"Don't think like that!" I whispered to him softly.


	6. Chapter 6

While Thor rested Loki dragged me away what seemed like to a bar. Everyone recognised me, they slapped me on the back gently and congratulated me for my victory. We walked to a secluded area and sat in the corner.  

"Why do you bring me here?" I asked reaching for a glass of water and slowly lifting it to my lips. 

"I wanted to speak to you alone, away from my brother. You see I understand your power better than him." He answered. I looked up at him. "I was the one who triggered it." He answered. 

"Triggered my powers?" I asked tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. 

"Yes you have the power of strength. You didn't experience it but you also have the power of fire." He explained. 

"What kind of power do i possess?" I asked a little unsure.

"I told you strength and fire. Now close your eyes." He said. So I did. "Think of a flame, imagine it, feel it's warmth." He said. "Now hold out your palm." He told me, so I did and I felt a flame appaear on my hand. "See with my help you could harness your power, you could become my allie." He said winking at me. 

I looked at the flame in my hand changing it to a galloping slepinir."Good." He said.   

"You do know you cross me I will burn you!" I exclaimed, my eyes turning amber and I gripped his face burning a hand print onto his face, he squirmed uncomfortably and as soon as I let go his face  healed again. 

"Lets hope i don't." He says smiling at me sinisteriy. 

"You know I have to get back to the holding area soon." I told him. 

"No you don't, I managed to get you out of arena fighting." He said. 

"How?" I asked slightly surprised. "The people want their champion." I reminded him. 

"Because I told him,you are too valuable to me to leave you to fight." He said. 

"Valuable?" I asked a little confused.

"Yes, I told him you were my assistant." He continued. 

"Assistant?" I inquired.

"Yes almost a protector. Now stop asking me questions you should be grateful that I got you out of the horror." He finished. He leaned closer, I could feel his warm breath on my face, he leant forward even more but I backed off and walked away. But he grabbed my arm.   
"You can't just leave me!" He yelled. I snatched my arm away. 

"Actually I can." I snarled and then walked away back to the holding area where Thor was only waking up."Your brother is a creep!" I exclaimed. He chuckled his deep laugh as he sat up pushing blonde strands from his face and flicking them over his shoulder.

"Why what did he do now?" He inquired flashing a smile at me. I walked over and collapsed onto the bed next to him, laying down with my arms behind my head. 

"Your brother wanted me to be his assistant or protector." I laughed. Thor looked at me, he rested a hand on my ribs. 

"What he doesn't realise is that you're mine." He said. 

"Yours? Please I'm a solider nothing more." I told him. 

"Oh really so you won't mind me doing this then." He said pinning my arms above my head and then kissing me. He then parted and sat up, a cheeky grin on his face, but an arm still restraining me. 

"Wow." Is all I could muster at the time till he leant back down to kiss me, he soon transitioned to my neck, rubbing his beard against my skin causing me to sigh. "Stop what if someone sees?" I asked pulling on his mane. 

"They won't." He replied giving me a playful smile. 

"I hope you're right." I answered as he began to play with the laces on my corset, I soon heard footsteps and I proved Thor wrong as the grandmaster walked through the door. 

"We'll have none of that, she's not even supposed to be here, she's free to go, and serves Loki now." He said, i leapt up from the bed pushing Thor away gently by his chest. 

"I am not your or his property!" I exclaimed. 

"Oh sweet cheeks you were when you fell through that portal!" He said grabbing my arm. 

"My name is Gilda and I am Thors personal guard I go where he goes, I serve Asgard!" I told him sternly and used all my strength to pull away. I then summoned my power. 

"Gilda I wouldn't." Thor began. 

"Shut up!" I growled, my eyes glowed amber but before I could get to full power someone whacked me around the back of my head and I fell to my knees. 

"Thor!" Loki yelled and ran towards me. I looked up at the blonde haired god. 

"You hit me?" I asked slightly hurt. 

"You were hysterical." He said. 

Loki wrapped his arms around me and helped me off the ground. "She's bleeding brother because of you." He said gently resting a hand on my head. "You see Gilda I wouldn't do that to you." He said smiling at me. He helped me out of the room and took me to sick bay where he gently lay me down on one of the beds and began to see to the bleeding wound on my scalp. 

"Thanks Loki." I wheezed still a little dazed. 

"I told you I would take care of you, my brother never deserved you." He told me softly as he gently dabbed the wound on my head causing me to hiss. 

"Don't be such a baby." He said, soon my wound was sorted and he sat next to me on the bed. "Still want to take my offer?" He asked. I nodded slowly, pain swelling my forehead a little. 

"Yes." I answered. 

"I knew you would soon see things my way." He said gently kissing my head. He stayed with me talking to me, asking me about army life. 

"Did I tell you about the slepinir slipping over?" I asked. 

"Several times, are you feeling okay? Did my brother give you a concussion?" He asked me. 

"Brother?" I asked looking at him a little confused, the words seeming very foreign on his tongue.


End file.
